


Dazzle Me

by SourAppleX1



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/M, Femdom, Pokemon Fanfiction, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourAppleX1/pseuds/SourAppleX1
Summary: What happens after a trainer in Alola captures and evolves his first Salandit?Well, he learns the hard way just how seductive the evolutions of these beautiful beasts can be.- First released on Wattpad and ranked #21 in the Pokemon tag, Dazzle Me is brought to Quotev and Ao3 by the author!I hope you enjoy the read~!
Relationships: Ennyuuto | Salazzle/Original Male Character(s), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Dazzle Me

Training Pokemon had become a strong passion for many people over the years. Starting an adventure happened young and often times one's first companion often became their best friend for life. People and Pokemon began relying on one another, more than they relied on themselves, those without companions were often ostracized. Within Alola, a region made up of four major islands, this was especially true; everyone worked alongside Pokemon.

Our story begins here, more accurately, on Akala Island. A trainer who had begun his journey only a few years ago now sought out another companion to add to his team- a team made up of a mixture of Fire and Poison Types. He saw a strange beauty in the dangerous 'mon he worked with; ever since he first laid eyes on the luminous orange and yellow flames his beloved Growlithe had spewed when they first met, he was captivated. The same could be said for his Arbok- a venomous little beast whose temper had enthralled him from the very start. Such attributes brought him here, to Route 8. He had caught wind of rumors floating about; a reptilian Poison / Fire Type had emerged within said area- the perfect addition to his team! Its name, so he had heard, was Salandit.

He wasted no time heading out in search of the beast, his Growlithe at his heels, its tongue lopping out of its mouth. The grass was tall in all the wrong places here. He must've spent hours digging through the weeds, drawing attention to himself repeatedly in hopes that one of the irresistible creatures would hop out of the brush and reveal itself to him. He watched as the Sun made its way across the sky and began to fade over the horizon. Bruised, discontent, and just about defeated, he turned to his current companion and had begun speaking in a tone that spoke measures of his disappointment.

"Well, buddy... I think it's time we start to head ho-" That sentence was never finished. Before he had a chance to sigh out the last word, he was engaged in a battle. Furrow-browed, his eyes glared over at the creature who dared interrupt him when at the worst of his moods... Only to be greeted with a beauty that stunned him beyond words. There it was- a small, reptilian creature with pale purple irises, black, sandpaper-like flesh, and a bright orange design running along its back. This, he thought, had to be the creature he was looking for the entire time. His own eyes lit up, his heart rate quickened, and without any second thoughts, he raised a hand a pointed a finger towards the Pokemon, shouting out a command to his Growlithe- This would become the battle of a lifetime.

The battle lasted about half an hour before the Salandit was weakened enough to be captured. It took about three Pokeballs- the stubborn thing kept breaking free; however, on the last try, it seemed as if the mighty beast had finally given up. It belonged to him now. Finally.

Later on, once the boy had returned home, his prize within his grasp, he had freed the little 'mon from its cage. Then was when he learned all there was about it. Curious eyes met him, cautious but intrigued, the little female lizard would be quite a task to train.

A little over a year later.

The trainer and his team had grown much over time. Growlithe was no longer Growlithe- but an Arcanine; Arbok had grown stronger; and their little Salandit? Well... She had become even more of a beauty once she evolved. Salazzle, that's what her evolution was named. She looked more human than the other Pokemon her trainer had acquired and was much more affectionate. Her bond with her trainer was... Unusual. It had even him concerned at times with how clingy she became; other times, he found it cute. That was... Until one day it got out of hand.

He lived alone, allowing his Pokemon to roam free around his apartment. They all had been known to respect each other's privacy- even Salazzle; however, something was different today. The reptile was smart- she could open doors on her own and even use her claws to unlock them- so there was no point in doing so in the first place. Her trainer had just finished up with his shower and now was within the bathroom drying off, assumingly the perfect time for her to strike. She made it no secret when she opened the door to the bathroom, creeping in with her trainer, who wore only a towel to cover himself.

"Huh?" He began, his attention turning over to the Pokemon who entered the room, "Oh. Salazzle, what are you doing in here?" Clueless to what was about to happen, he saw no reason to be concerned. His guard was let down. This made it all too easy for the feminine creature to push the door behind her closed and lock it. Her trainer raised a brow, but still had no concerns- perhaps she was just trying to scare him?

These thoughts were shattered when she had pushed herself in front of him, her tail coiling around his legs and her body pressing up against his until she had pinned him entirely against the wall. Confused and now worried, he began to struggle in protest.

"Salazzle? What are you-?!"

His question had been answered before it could even fully leave his mouth. She had used one hand to grab her trainer's wrists and pin them against the tile wall above his head, lifting her foot and using its claws to rip off the towel which hid what she desired. The male's cheeks had lit up a bright crimson hue, hot blood rushing to his face as he froze. Could this really be happening? He knew he should struggle, try to escape... But he couldn't find the strength in himself to do so. He, as much as he wanted to deny it, wanted this.

As if she could read his thoughts, Salazzle freed his wrists and instead, pressed her hands against his shoulders, pushing him to the ground. It wasn't much of a task, seeing how little fight he put up against her. By now, she was releasing her pheromones into the air. He wouldn't be able to resist her at all soon.

She climbed over him, turning so her rear was in his face. He couldn't help but stare, redfaced and aroused at not only her perfectly round ass and little slit, but the confidence she had. Everything about her had been superior to anyone else he had been with. He had begun to lose himself to lust- unbeknownst to the gaseous substance she had been releasing into the air.

Licking her jowls, Salazzle stared at the mass before her- her trainer's cock grew without her even touching it. This only encouraged her to let her long, forked tongue slip out of her mouth and wrap it around the shaft of her treat. Thick strings of saliva-coated it, making it easy for her to use her hands at the same time. She let her slender fingers wrap tightly around her trainer's manhood, stroking it with fast-paced up and downwards movements, her tongue dancing all along its length. She could hear him moaning from behind her, his body squirming beneath hers. Pleased with his reaction, she'd use her tongue to tease the tip of his cock, allowing it to swirl around it, lapping up the precum which already made itself apparent- the salty taste making her crave more.

While the Pokemon worked his cock, she shook her rear back and forth in his face, lowering herself to put her dripping pussy in front of his mouth. What she wanted was clear- and with the toxins in the air and the pleasure pulsating through his body, her trainer had no choice but to provide. He leaned his head forward, tucked beneath her thick tail, and began lapping at the juices which leaked from her. He could feel her arch her back in response. His hands found themselves gripping her ass- squeezing the fleshy surface as he stuck his tongue deep inside of her, thrusting it in and out and twisting it around as it explored her inner caverns.

His cock began to twitch, he already grew close to his climax. Her skill was god-like and he couldn't resist it. As if she knew what was coming, Salazzle grew more vigorous with her actions, stroking him faster and licking more intently at the underside of his mass until finally, as he moaned out against her pussy, he spewed his thick, salty seed all over her face.

She pulled back, her tongue moving along her own face with a sort of lustful satisfaction to capture every last drop of her trainer's cum. He lay there panting, exhausted; but she wasn't finished with him yet.

She turned around again, this time to face him. Her ass was now hovering over his waist- her tail raised. He stared at her in awe; was she really going to make him go again?! Again, his question was answered. Her hands reached down to his half-hard cock, grasping it and aligning it with her soaked slit. She'd move her hips back and forth, dragging her pussy back and forth against the tip, causing it to grow to full-length once more.

He couldn't help but moan again, sensitive still from what had just occurred. She slammed herself down, taking his cock all the way inside of her. Her walls tightened around his mass, her warm, wet caverns squeezing him to the point where he had to throw his head back in pleasure. Her hands now ran down his body, feeling along his chest as she began to ride him. She bounced herself up and down, sliding on his cock with ease. Her walls clung to him as she pulled up as if refusing to let go of him, only to eagerly swallow up his mass once more as he filled her again.

His mind was elsewhere- all he could think of now was her. His hands grasped her hips tightly and like a madman, he pounded into her as hard as he could, bouncing her body more than she had already been moving with each thrust. His moans and her snarls of pleasure filled the room and echoed off of the bathroom's tile walls. Her tongue hung loosely from her mouth, a look of ecstasy plastered onto her face.

Before long, she would be the first to finish. Her claws dug into his chest and her eyes rolled back in pleasure as she released something akin to a soft screech along with her juices spraying onto his cock. He wouldn't last much longer after that. The feeling of her climaxing lead him to his own- a few more powerful thrusts and another moan were followed by his thick strings of cum to be shot out of the tip of his cock and deep into her pussy, filling her to the brim until drops of it spilled out of her and slid down his shaft.

Neither of them had any more energy left after that. Salazzle pulled herself off of his cock and laid herself right onto him, curling up and closing her eyes. She rested her head on his chest, which was red from her claw marks. He watched her, still panting for a few seconds. One of his hands rested itself upon her head, his gaze torn between affectionate and awestruck. After a short while of realizing what had just happened, he felt himself drifting off to sleep with her- unsure how things would progress from here... and frankly- not caring.


End file.
